Don't Look Behind You
by ajnab36330
Summary: 18 year old freshman Annabelle Tillman arrives at college and meets and falls in love with 26 year old graduate student Simone Bradley. Meanwhile there is a homicidal maniac killing girls on campus, will they survive long enough to pursue their love?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Annabelle ran down the hallway trying every door she passed. The footsteps that echoed behind her kept drawing closer and closer. For every step she ran, the steps behind her matched her pace. She came onto a forked path and stood there for a few minutes before deciding to head to the left. As she ran down this hallway the lights went out and left her in total darkness. She fumbled for the flashlight in her backpack, stumbling as she did so and falling on the floor. The flashlight clattered to a stop some feet away out of her reach. Annabelle laid there frozen in fear as the footsteps that had been chasing her drew nearer. She had nowhere to go. She had nowhere to hide. All she could do is hope and pray that whoever was chasing her would pass her in the darkness and not find her lying on the floor.


	2. The New Girl On Campus

Chapter 1 The New Girl On Campus

Eighteen-year-old Annabelle Tillman stood outside the building that she was to call home for the next two semesters and sighed. She tossed her brown highlighted hair back over her shoulders as she adjusted the straps on her backpack and grabbed the handle of her suitcase to drag along on the wheels behind her. She had three more suitcases and a trunk to carry up to her room on the fifth floor of Carnegie Hall the freshman dorm at Lawrence College in Lawrence, California. Being the only daughter of a California State Senator had its advantages, even if her mother did have to make all kinds of contributions just so she could attend. Her past had caught up to her and colleges all over the United States had not wanted a rebellious trouble maker in their midst. Annabelle sighed as she trudged up the steps to enter the dorm and was glad to see there was at least an elevator there for her to use. She approached the elevator to push the button to call it down to the first floor, but before she could get there someone crashed into her causing her to lose her balance and fall on the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" a voice demanded glaring over at Annabelle as she got up off the floor

"You crashed into me!" Annabelle retorted turning to face the person who had just yelled at her.

The face belonged to a beautiful blonde haired and blue eyed woman that Annabelle was immediately attracted to. Despite her anger she couldn't help staring at the other woman and wondering who she was. Annabelle started to collect her things as some other students came over to where the commotion had just occurred.

"Chill out Simone. It's just another stupid freshman!" said one of the new comers completely ignoring the fact that Annabelle was there and could hear them talking about her.

"Stupid freshman?! Excuse me?!" Annabelle shouted angrily turning to face the person who had just insulted her.

"You heard me! Run along worm! We have better things to do than deal with people like you!" the new comer scoffed waving her hands to shoo Annabelle away.

"Did you forget your stupid stamp this morning or something, Teri?! Don't you know who she is you moron?!" another voice said coming up and standing behind Annabelle.

"Do I look like I care?!" Teri scoffed again starting to move away from them.

"Allow me to introduce her then. Annabelle Tillman meet Teri Douglas." the new person said and watched as Teri's face turned a strange shade of pale.

"I'm sorry, Miss Tillman. Please forgive me." Teri muttered as she hurried away from them.

"That was priceless!" the new person laughed as she watched the other girl hurry off and the girl that had crashed into Annabelle look just as terrified even though she was much older than her.

"Who the hell are you?!" Annabelle demanded not appreciating being the butt of everyone's joke.

"Oh! I'm Jillian Abbot and I'm your roommate." the other girl grinned offering to help Annabelle with her suitcase.

"What was that all about?! Why did they freak out when they heard my name?!" Annabelle demanded as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Well a rumor was spread around campus that the daughter of our esteemed California State Senator was arriving on campus, and that she had donated a lot of money to the school so her daughter could go to school here and that she was to be treated with the utmost kindness and respect. So anyone who's mean or rude to you, just tell them who you are and poof instant loyal subject!" Jillian laughed as the elevator arrived and they got in.

"Actually my mother had to donate a lot of money for me to come to school here because no other school in the lower 48 states would take me. They apparently frown on trouble making as an excuse for blowing off steam." Annabelle shrugged and pressed the button for the fifth floor.

Jillian laughed and led the way down the hall to their room. Annabelle looked inside when the door was opened and realized it wasn't so bad. She had her own side of the room to do whatever she wanted with, a twin bed to sleep on, a dresser and wardrobe for her clothes, and a desk in the corner. She set her backpack down on the bed and rolled her suitcase over next to the chest of drawers and turned to look at her roommate.

"1 down, 3 more and a trunk to go!" Annabelle sarcastically cheered and headed for the door again.

"I'll help ya. Us freshmen have to stick together to battle the likes of Teri Douglas and Simone Bradley." Jillian offered falling into step with Annabelle as she went to retrieve the rest of her stuff.

"That's who the other girl was?" Annabelle asked as they reached the elevator.

"Yeah they are grad students and members of Gamma Sigma Sigma a sorority here on campus. It's a very prestigious sorority, but the members are kinda snobbish assholes as you saw." Jillian explained as they waited for the elevator to arrive. "Everyone wants in it, but they haven't had a successful pledge rush in a long time. They always manage to get in trouble for some kind of hazing infraction, but none of the pledges willingly confess to what was done to them. They just drop out of the pledge race and choose not to finish school here." Jillian added as the elevator arrived and they got in.

"Wow! Sounds kinda extreme if you ask me." Annabelle whistled as the elevator descended down to the first floor.

"Yeah well you just wait. You will see." Jillian said as they got out of the elevator to collect the rest of Annabelle's things.

Once her things were stowed away upstairs, Jillian showed Annabelle around campus. They met a bunch of other freshmen that did a double take when they found out who Annabelle was. Annabelle tried to hide her chagrin and embarrassment over the way they stared, but it was hard to ignore it. Jillian thought it was the funniest thing in the world and enjoyed every minute of it. As the afternoon slowly turned into night, Annabelle went to the cafeteria with Jillian and was introduced to a new system of college dining. Annabelle saw it was like eating at the food court in a mall where there was a ton of food to choose from. She decided on getting some pizza for her first day on campus and got in line with Jillian to get a slice of pepperoni pizza. She groaned when she saw who was ahead of her in line and turned to look at Jillian in dismay. It was Simone Bradley who looked just as hot in a non-crash involved environment as she did in a crash oriented one. Simone heard the groan and turned to see who had made it. Luckily for her, Annabelle had ducked out of the line before Simone turned around and never knew who made the noise. Annabelle decided to get something else to eat instead and avoided the side of the cafeteria where Simone was for the rest of the night. Jillian found this funny as well and teased Annabelle relentlessly about it. After dinner, they returned to the dorm room so Annabelle could unpack her things and get ready for NSO class the next day.

"There's a party over in Warren Hall. You wanna go?" Jillian asked looking over at Annabelle as she put her things away.

"I think I will pass for tonight. I've had enough excitement for one day!" Annabelle declined continuing to put her stuff away.

"Ok. I guess I will see you in the morning then!" Jillian grinned and headed out for the night.


	3. Enter the Stalker

Chapter 2 Enter The Stalker

The Stalker stood in the shadows smoking a cigarette and watching the fools in the dormitory dance and drink themselves into a drunken stupor. They liked the victims drunk and high because it made them defenseless and easier to kill. They laughed mirthlessly while waiting for a victim to appear. A young girl soon came out of the dormitory and staggered drunkenly toward where They stood hidden and waited until the girl passed and then fell into step behind her and matched her steps patiently, pausing when she paused, walking when she walked, and ducking behind bushes when she turned around. The girl soon became very paranoid and suspicious and started to run from the spot. They always ran. Bad idea. They grabbed the girl from behind before she could take another step and pulled her into the bushes where they were hidden from view. The girl struggled but only for a moment as They reached into the back pocket of his dark jeans and pulled out a knife, flicked the blade open, and slowly dragged the sharp edge across the girl's throat. The hot red liquid ran over their gloved hand causing a feeling of exhilaration and joy. They grinned as the girl's body went limp and cold to the touch. Dropping the body on the ground, they said in a gruff voice, "The first cut doesn't hurt."

An alarm went off somewhere inside the dorm room and Annabelle reached over to shut her alarm clock off, only to realize she hadn't even set the alarm the night before. She rolled over and saw Jillian's bed was empty and frowned. Hadn't she come back the night before? Annabelle saw the fire alarm flashing and realized it was a drill. She groaned and rolled back over to go back to sleep as someone pounded on her door. Annabelle got up and walked over to see who it was through the peep hole and recognized the RA from the day before banging on the door.

"What?! I'm up!" Annabelle shouted through the door getting the RA to stop the incessant pounding.

"Get downstairs immediately!" the RA shouted back and moved on to the next door and pounded on it.

Annabelle changed into something more decent and let herself out of her room, locking the door behind her, and pocketing the key. She went down the stairs since the elevators had been shut off, and saw every resident of her dorm down in the common room in various stages of being awake. Some were still in pajama clothes and clearly wanted to return to the warm blankets they had been forced to vacate. The RA came back downstairs and started counting off students one by one. Annabelle realized her roommate Jillian still wasn't there and wondered where she was. Movement on her right side caused Annabelle to turn around and to her relief Jillian stood there wearing the same clothes she had the night before.

"Sheesh! What in gay hell is going on here?!" Jillian asked as the dorm RA finished her head count.

"Good! You are all present and accounted for. The reason for the drill is a body was found early this morning hidden in a bush not far from Warren Hall. No one knows who the victim is and I am happy to say it is no one from Carnegie Hall, but saddened that a loss has been sustained on our fair campus. You may return to whatever it was you were doing now. Please be safe and let your dorm RA's or security know if you see anything or anyone suspicious." RA Tracie Sanders informed them all and let them go back to their dorm rooms.

"Wow! A body found close to Warren Hall! I just left there!" Jillian gasped as she and Annabelle headed back up the stairs.

"So you hooked up with someone last night?" Annabelle laughed and elbowed her roommate playfully.

"Yup! I sure did! Let's just hope it doesn't become with a U-Haul attached! Jillian laughed and shook her head at Annabelle's shocked expression. "What?! I'm not ready to be tied down yet." Jillian shrugged and unlocked their bedroom to change clothes.

"Not all lesbians come with a U-Haul attached ya know? Some of us just have a duffel bag or a carry on suitcase." Annabelle offered causing Jillian to laugh.

"Those kinds of lesbians I can handle!" Jillian laughed as she and Annabelle grabbed their shower bags and headed down the hall to shower.

Annabelle knew from her survey of the dorm the night before that there were 5 shower stalls with lockable doors and an unlimited supply of hot water. There was a list of rules posted on the wall telling all the girls that if they took long showers it was best to take them at night when everyone was asleep, otherwise they had a fifteen minute time limit to be in and out so someone else could use the showers. Annabelle and Jillian had to wait for their turn to shower and fifteen minutes later, they both emerged with towels wrapped around their bodies and slippers on their feet and headed back to their room to get dressed for the day. Annabelle felt no attraction to Jillian at all so changing clothes in front of her was no problem. Jillian noticed the navel piercing on Annabelle's stomach and the tattoos she had on her body and admired them as Annabelle got dressed.

"Nice ink! Does your mother know you got them?" Jillian laughed coming over to inspect the one on Annabelle's lower back.

"Just another thing her rebellious trouble making daughter has done to destroy her life!" Annabelle replied with a grin showing off the other tattoos she had collected over the years.

"I only have the one tattoo." Jillian laughed showing Annabelle a tattoo on the inside of her wrist that was in the shape of a triangular Celtic Knot with the initials TD on it.

"That's so cool! Where did you get it?!" Annabelle asked turning Jillian's wrist over and checking the tattoo out further.

"I honestly don't remember!" Jillian laughed pulling her hand away from Annabelle's grasp. "Let's finish getting dressed and go raid the cafeteria. I'm starving!" Jillian added as she walked back to her side of the room.

They finished getting dressed and headed out for the day. They made it to the cafeteria as other freshmen arrived and overheard the buzz coming from them about the body of the dead girl that had been found close to Warren Hall.

"I heard her throat was cut and her body was just left there!" one girl said as she stood in line to enter the cafeteria.

"Yeah! I heard she was stripped and covered with leaves!" said another just behind the first.

"Don't they have anything better to talk about than dead bodies?" Annabelle whispered to Jillian shocked at the disrespect she was witnessing.

"Nothing exciting ever happens around here. We gotta find it somehow or other." Jillian shrugged not letting it faze her.

Annabelle shook her head and waited for her turn to enter the cafeteria. She walked over to where they were serving muffins and grabbed a blueberry muffin to eat, then headed towards the coffee maker to get some coffee. As she was fixing her coffee she saw several people enter the cafeteria dressed in matching blue t-shirts with "NSO STAFF" printed on the front of them and noticed one of them was Simone Bradley the girl she had been run over by the day before. Annabelle watched them as they made their way around the cafeteria gathering their own breakfasts and sitting down at a table on the far side of the building away from everyone else.

"So that's why she was in our dorm yesterday? She is one of the NSO staff?!" Annabelle groaned as she found Jillian at a table on the opposite side of the room.

"Yep! They were fulfilling their duties to welcome all new students to Lawrence College." Jillian nodded sarcastically clasping her hands in front of her and batting her eyelashes at the same time.

"Well I didn't feel very welcome!" Annabelle replied glaring at the group across the room.

"Well you get the occasional staff member on pms for every NSO group I guess you met this semester's candidate!" Jillian laughed again, then noticed the NSO staff looking in her direction, and stopped laughing.

Annabelle looked in their direction and saw the one that had called her a 'stupid freshman' whisper something to Simone then glance back over towards them. Annabelle saw Simone shrug and whisper something back as one of the other NSO staff stood up and addressed the cafeteria.

"All freshmen need to report to Addams Hall after you have finished eating. There you will be separated into your groups for the remainder of NSO and be taught everything you need to know about the campus, it's policies and procedures, and what's expected of you during the remainder of your stay here." the NSO staff person announced and sat back down.

"Wow! Don't want much from us do they?" Annabelle asked as she finished drinking her cup of coffee and got up to throw her trash away.

"We have time for a smoke before we have to go to Addams Hall, wanna come with?" Jillian asked standing up as well.

"Sure I'm game! I haven't had a smoke since I got here yesterday. I'm surprised I haven't suffered withdrawal cravings yet!" Annabelle laughed as she and Jillian arrived at the garbage bin.

"I wasn't referring to cigarettes." Jillian whispered with a grin.

"Neither was I, but if you got 'em, smoke 'em I always say!" Annabelle whispered back heading outside with Jillian to find a secluded spot.


	4. The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life

Chapter 3 The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life

Annabelle and Jillian walked towards Addams Hall, feeling the high from the pot they had smoked a few minutes before. They were laughing at something one or the other had said and smoking cigarettes to mask the smell of the marijuana as they arrived at the building where the other freshmen were converging. Annabelle saw Simone, Teri, and the rest of the NSO staff sitting behind a table inside the entrance of the building ready to hand out folders to all the new students. The folders were color coordinated to separate them all into different groups.

"I wonder if they are going to make us wear color coordinated t-shirts as well!" Annabelle commented noticing Simone's folder color was purple.

"Nah! We just get the folders!" Jillian laughed clutching at the stitch in her side from laughing too hard.

"You sound like you've done this already." Annabelle observed looking at Jillian with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok! You caught me! I was part of NSO last semester, but I withdrew and when I reapplied to come back they said I had to retake it because I didn't pass the 'previous requirements'. Apparently you actually have to pass the whole semester to get the credit for being an active participant in NSO." Jillian admitted making air quotes with her fingers as she explained.

"So that's how you know so much about the staff members?" Annabelle asked as Jillian shrugged.

"Pretty much. That's how I knew Teri would shut her trap when she found out who you were." Jillian grinned comically making Annabelle laugh.

"Something is seriously wrong with you, you know that?!" Annabelle laughed and shook her head again and took a final drag on her cigarette before flicking it away.

"Why thank you ma'am!" Jillian laughed flicking her cigarette away as well and entering the building.

They sat down with the other freshmen as the staff member that had addressed them in the cafeteria stood up and spoke to them again. Annabelle zoned out and didn't hear a word she said. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Simone looking in her direction and turned back around. Simone frowned as she watched Annabelle and Jillian sitting together side by side knowing they were high and not paying attention at all. The freshmen were finally divided into groups and to Annabelle's dismay she was sorted into Simone's group. She took the purple folder that was handed to her and tried her best to hide the look of disappointment when Jillian was given a black folder. Jillian laughed because she knew Simone wouldn't dare put her in that group after what had happened the semester before.

The freshmen were led away by their leaders to tour the campus and be shown where all the classes were at they would be taking for the rest of the time they were there.

"Freshmen should be aware that access to other dorms besides the ones you live in are inaccessible after ten pm. You may come and go as you please from your own dorm, but for security purposes all other dorms you will not be able to enter anyone else. Buildings where classes are held cannot be accessed after eight pm for the same reasons. Johnson Hall is also known as the student center and houses the bookstore, administration offices, and an assortment of entertainment options for all students." Simone explained as she led them into Johnson Hall and showed them around. Annabelle looked around the student center in awe. She saw a movie theatre, a bank, an arcade, a travel agency, a restraunt, and several other businesses all on the first level. She walked over to the railing, looked down, and saw the bookstore and several offices. She noticed a bunch of college personnel walking around the building and didn't hear another word Simone said.

"Earth to Annabelle! Wake up!" Simone waved her hands in front of Annabelle's face causing the other freshmen in the group to laugh.

"What?!" Annabelle demanded stepping back from Simone and looking around her to see what was going on.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, shuttle buses leave the school every half hour during the day to take students to town. There are also several numbers for cabs listed on the bulletin boards in the dorms and here in the student center. They are located close to the pay phones and can be used any time, day or night. It is suggested that each of you rely on the 'buddy system' to protect yourself from any danger you might face while here." Simone continued pointing to the bulletin board where cab info could be found.

"Where was that girl's buddy last night?" one of the freshmen asked causing Simone to stop and turn around.

"Excuse me?" Simone asked confused.

"The dead girl from last night, where was her buddy?" the freshmen asked again as others agreed.

"That's a good question. I'm not really sure myself. The police are still trying to find out who she is. Once they know something, we will know something and can better protect our students." Simone answered and moved on around the building.

For the rest of the morning, Annabelle was forced in Simone's company until she was able to escape during lunch time. She found Jillian at a table surrounded by a mix of freshmen with different colored folders and gave a tremendous sigh of relief as she sat down. Jillian laughed and teased her as she ducked her head down to hide from Simone and any other NSO staff that was around.

"Oh my god! It's a freakin' nightmare! It was bad enough they had to embarrass me yesterday in front of everybody in the dorm without having to humiliate me in front of the rest of god and all creation that wasn't in Carnegie Hall yesterday!" Annabelle complained banging her head slowly on the table.

"They live to torture us. It's how they get off around here." Jillian said shooting a nasty look at the NSO staff across the room. Annabelle looked up and saw Simone watching her and quickly turned away.

"Kill me now and end this misery!" Annabelle sighed and banged her head on the table again.

"It will be alright! Once the other students come back and classes start this will be a thing of the past!" Jillian reassured her patting her on the arm.

"Promise?" Annabelle asked as Jillian grinned.

From across the room The Stalker sat with the rest of the freshman eating lunch, just another face in the sea of clueless children off to their first year at college. They couldn't know that a new victim had been chosen already and a new location was set for that very night. Now all that was left was to wait for the next party to start, and the next drunken victim to die.


	5. The Bet

Chapter 4 The Bet

Twenty six year old Simone Bradley sighed as she donned the blue NSO staff t-shirt she had to wear. Pulling her hair up into a loose pony tail, she surveyed her appearance in the mirror and left her room in the Gamma Sigma Sigma sorority house. The other sorority members were already seated in the living room and waiting for the meeting to begin when Simone arrived.

"As you all know, a new semester has started here on campus and a new victim needs choosing. This semester the honor falls on Simone Bradley to win the bet and acquire another notch in her belt." the leader of the sorority announced as the other girls applauded.

"I thought we agreed we weren't doing that anymore." Simone said with a frown looking at her fellow sisters.

"We discussed it and decided to keep it. There has been no lasting harm done and we see no reason to discontinue it." the leader replied staring Simone down.

"A student withdrawing from school, getting branded, and then returning to make all of our lives a living hell during NSO is no reason to discontinue it?" Simone asked with a scoff.

"That's right, besides she became Teri's problem to deal with not the rest of us, remember?" the leader answered turning to look at Teri who had been sitting next to Simone.

"I'm on it. I just haven't decided what to do about it yet." Teri shrugged uninterested in the discussion.

"So Simone it is. We have a prime choice for her victim too. I find it interesting how we managed to collect a variety of members for this sorority that attract straight, bisexual, and lesbian victims aplenty. For this semester the victim will be, Annabelle Tillman." the leader clapped and handed Simone a gold coin.

"Ugh! Pick someone else!" Simone groaned handing the coin back.

"You know once we decide on a victim it can't be changed. The only way you give that coin back is when you have completed your task. Conditions of the bet remain the same as always: 1) you cannot reveal your true intentions to the victim, 2) you have until the end of the semester to win the bet or forfeit the prize money, 3) video proof is needed for verification, and 4) the victim must be branded with your initials. The clock starts the minute you leave the sorority house and ends when winter break starts." the leader explained handing the coin back to Simone.

Simone looked at the coin and turned it over to see the triangular Celtic knot insignia with her initials SB underneath it. She sighed and went back up to her room to place the coin inside of her chest of drawers. Teri came in behind her and sat down on Simone's bed. Simone turned to look at Teri and a frown appeared on her face.

"Your problem just became my problem, you know?" Simone said shaking her head.

"I know. Just be as discreet as possible until I can figure out a way to make her see reason. If she doesn't suspect what you're up to she can't really rat you out now can she?" Teri agreed standing up to put her hands on Simone's shoulders.

"This would all be so much easier if the leaders of this sorority would get a life." Simone sighed and grabbed the folder to lead her group in that day's NSO class.

"I know. Let me worry about my end of the problem and you worry about yours." Teri suggested holding her fist up for Simone to knock.

With a sigh Simone knocked Teri's fist with her own and left the sorority building. The day was bad from the start and by lunch time she really wanted to toss in the towel on the victim chosen for her. They just had to pick the daughter of Amelia Tillman and if there was one thing Simone knew, it was that you don't piss off a state senator. Her own father was a congressman and prior to his death she had learned a few things from him that stuck with her all her life. The main thing she learned was not to mess with a state senator or members of congress. It was like fighting a losing battle because you were always going to be outgunned no matter what you did. Simone glanced over at Annabelle in the cafeteria at lunch time and tried to decide how she was going to approach her task. There was a party that night in Davis Hall and Simone hoped maybe Annabelle would be there so she could get this over with quickly.

That night Simone dressed in a pair of loose fitting black jeans, a white blouse, and a pair of sandals. She made her way across campus towards Davis Hall just as other students were heading that way as well. Parties were a part of dormitory life at any college, and with school still two weeks away from starting back up, the residents living there just happened to be involved with NSO which gave them a reason to throw under age parties for the new freshmen on campus. Simone knew Davis Hall was notorious for the games they played during their parties and wondered if she might be able to use it to her advantage. She really didn't want to get involved with Annabelle, but she had no choice. It was either commit to the bet or be branded as a failure herself. Failing wasn't an option so she decided to do all she could to end this quickly and painlessly as possible. Simone walked into Davis Hall and found the party in full swing with lots of drunk freshmen and loud music echoing off the walls. Simone went towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer from one of the coolers and headed back to the living room area to find her friend that lived in the dorm. She spied him at once and headed over to speak to him. Simone whispered her request in his ear and after receiving the head nod from him left to blend in with the others. Simone was standing against the wall dancing to whatever song was playing from the stereo when Annabelle arrived with Jillian. Annabelle was wearing a leather skirt with a matching vest and sandals. They both made their way in dancing to the same song Simone was and drinking shots of tequila at the same time. Annabelle spotted Simone against the wall and immediately disappeared out of the room to head somewhere else. Simone bided her time and waited for the signal from her friend.

Several games were going on at once and while she waited for the signal, she watched two girls mud wrestling in a kiddie pool full of chocolate pudding. Simone saw Annabelle come back into the room with Jillian and noticed they were both high again. Simone couldn't help but grin at how easy this was gonna be to complete her mission that very night. Soon her name was being called and she made her way towards the front of the group that was standing next to the kiddie pool. They called Annabelle's name too and she appeared next to Simone with a frown on her face.

"This game is a favorite for everyone! Two victims locked in a closet for half an hour! Let's see what kind of damage they do to each other when they emerge!" Simone's friend was saying as he led them towards a closet at the back of the living room and opened the door. There were Christmas lights tied along the clothes rack that gave off a small amount of light but was still secluded and romantic in a way. Simone walked into the closet with a reluctant Annabelle in tow as the door shut behind them.

"Sorry about that." Simone lied as they stood together in the semi darkness.

"Whatever." Annabelle shrugged leaning against the wall to get away from Simone.

"So, it looks like we got off to a bad start. I'd like to start over. I'm Simone Bradley." Simone said holding out her hand for Annabelle to shake.

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner we get started the sooner we can get out of here." Annabelle replied ignoring Simone's hand, pulling her into her, and kissing her on the mouth.

The kiss was a mistake from the beginning. The minute their lips touched Simone immediately wanted more of this girl, and it had nothing to do with the bet. Simone pressed herself further into Annabelle as the kiss deepened revealing to her that Annabelle had her tongue pierced. Simone had never kissed someone with a tongue piercing before, but after experiencing this kiss she knew she would never be the same again. Simone's hands began to roam over Annabelle's body and her hands started to find its way under the hem of the vest she was wearing. Annabelle grabbed Simone's wrists and held her hands behind her back without breaking the kiss as a gong sounded outside the closet causing them to break apart. The door opened and everyone cheered and applauded as they emerged a bit more disheveled than they were when they went in.

"It looks like they survived after all!" Simone's friend announced and moved on to the next victims who had been chosen to enter the closet. Simone looked around for Annabelle and noticed she had disappeared from sight. Teri came over to where she was and Simone shook her head signaling failure.

Annabelle raced up the stairs two at a time to the nearest bathroom and locked herself inside of it. She had not been expecting to be locked in a closet with Simone Bradley after being humiliated by her twice in the last two days. A knock came on the door and she allowed Jillian to enter the bathroom with her.

"I can't believe you agreed to go in the closet with her!" Jillian gasped seeing Annabelle's expression of confusion.

"What was I supposed to do? Refuse and humiliate myself even further?!" Annabelle replied sitting down on the toilet with her head in her hands.

"Wow! It must have gotten incredibly hot in there!" Jillian laughed handing Annabelle a wet wash cloth to cool herself down with.

"All I can say is wow!" Annabelle said fanning herself with the wash cloth and laughing with Jillian.

While the two friends were in the bathroom upstairs coming down off their closet high, The Stalker stood positioned behind the door of a bedroom upstairs waiting for his victim to arrive. They didn't have to wait long before a drunken freshman female arrived to lie on the bed and sleep off the alcohol that was in its system. They grabbed the girl from behind and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. The knife made its appearance again and plunged into the chest of the girl making her white t-shirt turn crimson with blood as the same gruff voice said, "the second cuts too shallow."


End file.
